RAVE, The Shadow Knight
by PineappleRider
Summary: This is my hidden project that's been making Animager and Gem short


_**RAVE-Episode 1, The Youkai arrive**_

What if spirits, let's say...Youkai came to life and attacked the Earth. Who would you have save you? A Youkai Hunter? Well, if so, you are in for the time of your life.

In a city where there were bright lights out shining the stars and the moon. A man wearing a long black coat was feeding a mechanical raven some bread until a scream could be heard across the city.

"Ven.", The man said to the bird. The bird nodded and flied away.

On top of a building, an old lady was surrounded by lots of cats while two guys came upstairs to the roof.

"What did you need help with mam?", One man said.

"Oh yes. I need help feeding all my cats. It's so hard. You guys will be perfect.", All of the cats started running and ate two of the three men.

"Wha...What are you!?", The guy asked.

The cats then went into the old ladies skin making her a gruesome cat monster.

"I'm a Youkai.", She responded.

"And I'm a hunter!", The man with the black coat came from the night sky and kicked the cat Youkai back.

"Run!", The man said pulling out a sword.

"Ven give me information on this Youkai!", The man asked as the robot bird, Ven scanned the cat and landed on the man's shoulder.

"Jay! This is the Youkai Nekomata, she uses harmless cats that kill their owner and eat their souls. Now she takes the body of an old lady and sacrifices healthy bodies to her cats. After that, her cats get stronger along with her.", Ven said.

Jay ran at Nekomata and cut off her right arm only for it to grow back.

"How many souls have you eaten?", Jay asked.

"99! And you'll be my 100th!", Nekomata charged at Jay who blocked her attacks with his blade.

"99 huh? Then I shall strike you 99 times, each one to avenge each soul!", Jay pushed the Nekomata back and put his hand to his heart.

" _Let the spirit of the raven awaken the brave. Let me be born, as the warrior named_ _ **RAVE**_!", Jay's eyes glowed purple as black and purple ancient like armour materialized around him. Ven transformed into a raven like helmet which Jay put on.

"A Spirit Knight! I thought they were extinct!?", Nekomata growled.

"You can't kill a shadow! The Raven of Flight! Strike with Light! Hero of Brave! You call me _**RAVE**_!", The Dusk warrior ran at Nekomata kicking her into the air. Rave grew wings and flew high into the air past the clouds where the moon escaped the lights of the city. Nekomata's body split in half as she exploded into bright blue flames. Rave landed on the ground and his armour dematerialized. Ven went back to normal and rested on Jay's shoulder.

"That was only your second Youkai. Don't act cocky Jay.", Ven warned.

"Right, let's go back to base, I have something I want to share with Tengu.", Jay looked into the night sky as a flock of ravens covered the city with darkness.

At Rivercity High School, young Riley was leaving her friends and walking home.

"I can't wait to watch the newest episode of the Running Live! I wonder who Megan ki...Who's that?", Riley walked up to Jay who was looking at her house.

"Oh, hello miss. Do you live here?", Jay asked nicely.

"Um yeah. What do you need?", She asked opening the small gate.

"May I come in? Only to find two people that I need to get rid of!", Jay smiled but that only gave him a bad impression on Riley who closed the gate and ran into her house.

"You stink at this Jay!", Ven laughed flying around Jay's head.

"Oh be quiet. Ven, stay around the house, there are Youkai here that were there during the incident.", Ven nodded and flew towards the house.

"Wait what are you going to do?", Ven asked.

"Make sure I don't go to jail!", Jay jumped over the gate and ran towards Riley's bedroom window.

Riley walked into her room only to see Jay reading her diary.

"So did you ask Zach yet?", Jay laughed.

Riley got her diary back from the black coated man and threw him out her room.

"Hey, have your parents been acting strange lately?", Jay got closer to the closed door.

"Why do you want know?", Riley replied.

"If you tell me I'll leave, free of charge!", The door opened and Riley sat down by the table.

"It all started with Nue.", Riley said.

"Who's Nue? Or at least, what is it?", Jay asked.

"My dad has this new colleague named Nue who has been coming over. Heck, I can't eat with my parents anymore because they say their talking about, _grown up stuff_.", Riley kept talking as Ven scanned the backyard.

"This is!? Devil water! What is it doing here? Only a water youkai could've done this and I have an idea who. Jay is getting details too I bet. I'll go search where this water leads to.", Ven followed the trail as it lead to the parents bedroom.

"OK! Thanks for telling me everything! I'll shall keep my end of the bargain and leave. Good day Riley!", Jay laughed as he jumped out the window landing on his feet.

"That man is something else. Wait, hey! Who are you after! Why do you care about Nue?!", Riley looked outside the window but Jay was gone.

In an alleyway, still close to Riley's house, Jay was thinking about what he heard when Ven landed on his shoulder.

"I found the target. It's the hybrid Youkai Nue. One of the Yokai at the incident.", Jay told his partner.

"Nue? No, it's a Kappa! I found devil water around that girl's house and it leads into the girl's house. Her parents are Youkai. Well at least they've been killed by Youkai and been replaced.", Jay opened his eyes widely.

"Ven! Stand guard by that girl's house. I have an idea.", Jay got up as Ven flew towards Riley's house again.

All the way in Fogway City, a man with silverish white hair walked into an abandoned mansion. The man sat down and snapped his fingers as the whole room lit up with candles that bore green flames. A woman wearing an all black wedding dress walked downstairs as the man poured himself a drink.

"Atez! When did you get here?", She asked cheerfully.

"Just now. By the way Zega, what happened to the Nue you had with you?", Atez asked, drinking some of the red mixture straight from the bottle.

"It had decided to go find the Kappa and the Rokurokubi a body. So what brings you back here?", Zega asked leaning on the old kitchen counter.

"Tengu has betrayed his Youkai kind, because of that I shall take his place. Vexta, arise! I know your here!", Atez splashed some of the red drink onto one of the candles. The green fire turned to red and then became a fiery humanoid Youkai.

"What do you need?", Vexta asked going into his human form.

"I need you to see if any Spirit Knights are still active. Use your flames that cover this earth.", Atez and Vexta closed their eyes and saw visions of Nekomata being slain by a jet black warrior.

"Nekomata was killed by Rave.", Atez spoke.  
"What should we do?", Zega asked.

"There's already a Nue near him. We'll let it take care of that Spirit Knight!", Vexta tried to be calm but memories of his last encounter with Rave left him with rage.

It was night and Ven was peaking through the window of Riley's house watching Nue and Riley's parents, David and Shannon talk.

"Come on Kappa. Transform for me!", David looked right at Ven as his head spun a whole 90 degrees.

"Hey Nue! We have an of invited guest!", David laughed.

Nue turned around and fell to the floor.

"Kill that bird!", Nue screamed running into Riley's room.

Nue jumped out the window only to be caught by Jay.

"Where do you think your going?", Jay chuckled.

Nue tried to spin kick Jay but the young warrior caught the Youkai's leg and threw him to the ground. Riley watched as her dad turned into a green turtle monster and attacked Ven.

"Oh my god!", Shannon, Riley's mom grabbed the young teenager ran out the house.

"Let me go! Your one of them aren't you?!", Jay saw Shannon run with Riley and pulled out his sword.

"Hey Ven! Let's make my kill count four!", Jay put his hand to his heart as his eyes glowed a bright purple.

" _Let the spirit of the raven awaken the brave. Let me be born, as the warrior named_ _ **RAVE**_!", Ven turned into his helmet mode and Jay's armour materialized around him.

"Rave?! Kappa! Kill this fool!", Nue ran off to where Shannon was as Kappa attacked the Dusk Warrior.

"I'll turn you into turtle soup!", Rave cut one of Kappa's legs making black blood spew out. Kappa looked at Rave and sprayed water towards him.

"Jay! Dodge that, it's Devil water!", Rave nodded and ducked.

The water made contact with a butterfly, which slowly started dying then caught on fire.

"Stop moving! You darn Spirit Knight", Kappa ran at Jay, but Rave's Shadow Wings came out making him fly high into the sky.  
"Jay! Finish this Youkai already, we need to save Riley before a Youkai possesses her too!", Rave held his sword up to the moon.

" _Shadow Technique: Hades Saber!_ ", Rave's sword ignited with purple and black flames as he swooped down and cut off Kappa's head.

The Youkai's body fell to the floor and exploded into black goo.

"Ven, I'll fly, you scan. We need to find Riley.", Rave flew across the night sky until his wings disappeared making him land on top of a warehouse.

Rave fell through the roof and landed in front of Nue in his Youkai form and Shannon, Riley's mother.

"Wow, two youkais and one human. Does this seem fair to you?", Rave held his sword tightly and charged at Nue who kept dodging the knight's blade.

"Ven, give me info on this guy!", Rave got kicked by Nue into a pile of cardboard boxes making dust fly everywhere.

"Nue….I got it! A Nue is a hybrid Youkai. It is a mixture of a tiger, monkey and a snake. A very fast, swift youkai in this case. Use the dust from these boxes to block its sense so it can't predict your movements!", Rave kicked a box at Nue making dust go everywhere.

"I can't breathe! I can't see.", Nue stumbled around while Rave jumped right into the air.

" _Shadow Technique: Slaying Moon!_ ", Rave cut Nue right in half as blue blood splattered everywhere.

"Help me!", The tied up Riley screamed.

Shannon's eyes turned green as her teeth became sharp and grew claws.

"I know this one. Your the Youkai Rokurokubi. You disguise as women and eat children. Makes me sick.", Rokurokubi's neck extended to bite Rave but Jay dodge it and stabbed the Youkai killing it. Rave's armour dematerialized and Jay untied Riley.

"Thank you, what's your name?", Ven landed on Jay's shoulder.

"My name's Jay! This is my robot partner Ven. Bye bye.", Jay walked out but Riley grabbed his hand.

"Wait! My parents where are they? My real parents.", Jay sighed.

"Since the Youkai were using their bodies, I killed them..", Jay said.

Riley fell to her knees. Her only two parents were now gone. Who was she going to live with? Jay walked towards a raven themed motorcycle and got on it.

"Wait! Can I come with you?", Riley pleaded.

"Really? You know if you come with me more of those Youkai are going to be coming after you, plus what about your friends?", Ven became a motorcycle helmet for Jay.

"I...don't have any. But please! Your the only one I felt safe with! Ever since Nue, no, since forever I felt like everyone was just there. There to make me feel unsafe. But when I saw you, I didn't get that feeling. You made me feel safe.", Jay started up his bike and drove away leaving Riley there. Jay came back with his bike turned around.

"Alright I'm back. Just had to turn the bike around partner!", Riley ran and hopped on the bike.

"I'll have to teach you how to fight Youkai so you won't be one of those cliche female partners.", Jay said as Riley hung on to him. Jay drove off into the night sky not knowing he was being watched by two mysterious figure.

"There a nice couple aren't they Leon?", A women laughed.

A man holding a sword, similar to Jay's, but with a lion crested on the hilt instead of a raven.

"That's Jay, he's Rave, The Spirit Knight of Ravens. I think he has his journey figured out, I don't like interrupting movies. Plus we still haven't killed one youkai! Tiga let's go!", Leon and Tige got on a lion themed motorcycle.

 _ **BECOME BRAVE, NEXT TIME ON RAVE:**_

Leon transforms into the Spirit Knight, Lio!

Riley's training begins!

The Youkai Enraenra and Youkai Bakeneko


End file.
